


Ribbons

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [90]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sex Education, Threesome - F/F/M, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric, Nora, and Jessica's play goes semi-public; an educational discussion is requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Part three, "Slow Love."

They don’t much move for a while; Jessica sprawls over Nora to really dibs her, idly pets her skin, and Eric (who by now has Nora’s head in his lap) strokes each woman’s hair in turn.  All of Nora’s ribbons stay just where they were tied and though it’s clear she could rip them apart, she doesn’t.  It seems to calm her.

When the clock down the hall strikes seven, Eric chuckles.  “We should check on Pam and the children,” he says.

“Hey,” Jessica exclaims indignantly, just as Nora groans, “Don’ wanna move.”

“Hello there, baby girl,” Eric teases, ruffling her hair playfully.  “Somebody’s lazy this morning.”

Nora huffs, nuzzling against his lap petulantly.  “I like it here,” she says, like that’s final.

“We’re entertaining guests,” Jessica points out, giggling and tickling Nora’s side.

“Then you go check on them,” Nora retorts, squirming.

Eric and Jessica exchange glances mischievously, and fast as anything Eric jumps up and gather his sister up in his arms.  “You won’t have to move,” he teases.  “Promise.”

“You wouldn’t!” Nora squeals.

Eric shrugs.  “I’ve got you,” he says.

“Me, too,” Jessica adds softly.

Nora grumbles, wiggling until she’s comfortable in Eric’s arms despite her own being still bound behind her.  “I don’t want to scar the girls,” she says.  It’s not the only reasoning, but it’s the most straightforward one.

“Willa knows we do this,” Eric replies casually.  “I’m sure Pam does too.”

“The little girls,” Nora exclaims.

“Maybe you won’t,” Eric chuckles.  “Panties?”

Jessica giggles and retrieves said item, pulling them onto Nora so she’s at least covered enough for decency.  This feels oddly silly, almost, but it’s also fun.

Eric nods approvingly.  “Get the door, Your Grace?”

Jessica scurries toward the door, grinning, and she grabs onto Nora’s hands as they head down the hall.  “I did say I wanted to make you mine,” she jokes.  “What better way to show it off, huh?”

Nora shudders.  “Oh,” she says, very articulately.

Jessica giggles again.  She figures if Nora really had issues with their doing this, Eric wouldn’t do it, and it is sort of fun to lay claim.  “You’re kinda an exhibitionist, huh?” she murmurs.

Nora shrugs slightly.  “Sometimes,” she mumbles.

“It’s been a while since I took her to a club,” Eric says, and it’s clear what kind of club he means, “but she loves it.  Gets her remarkably wet, being done up all mine.”

Jessica nods.  “Maybe someday, we could try,” she says.  She’s not even sure what he means, ‘done up,’ and she expects it’s more hardcore than some silk ribbons, but she’s suddenly very curious.

“Your Grace, skip ahead and see who’s still up,” Eric suggests, nodding down the hall and prompting her to do and then run back, grinning.

“Pam and Tara must’ve already gone to bed,” she reports.  “Amber too.  Char an’ Dani are passed out in what looks like a pillow fort, Adi and Brae and Willa’re watchin’ a movie or something.”

“Adilyn is all right,” Nora says.  Of the fairies, Adilyn is her favorite, possibly because of their playground bonding session or possibly because of their mutual concern for Jessica or possibly because Adilyn is growing into the biggest know-it-all.  “And Willa remediates Braelyn.”

“Something tells me the babies weren’t her main concern after all,” Eric teases.  “I think somebody was more worried about being seen subbing in front of her older niece.”

Nora huffs.  “It’s sort of the principle of the thing,” she mutters.

THey make their way to the living room and Jessica knocks before they enter.  “Hey, you,” she says, mostly to Adilyn.

“Hey,” Adilyn echoes, glancing to Eric and Nora and thus sounding a little startled.

“Hey,” Willa adds, nodding to Nora casually.  “One of those nights?”

“In its way,” Eric agrees.

“I’m right here,” Nora mumbles, rather indignantly.

“Sorry,” Willa apologizes.  “Y’all wanna sit and hang out?”  She’s not sure if that’s the point of their visit, but it’s polite to offer.

Jessica and Eric shrug at each other.  “We could sit,” Jessica says.  She goes to lay claim to the empty couch and momentarily Eric joins her, setting Nora down between them; immediately she burrows into Jessica’s side, demanding more pets, and Jessica is happy to oblige.

They sit like this for some minutes, the movie quietly playing in the background (some teenage thing that was probably just on a cable channel), and Eric idly runs his hands over Nora’s skin while Jessica concentrates mostly on being comfortable and intimate in this strange new way.  The younger girls’ attention shifts around from the triad to the television screen until Adilyn blurts out “Is this a sex thing?”

“Yes and no,” Willa says, just as Nora murmurs, “Somewhat,” just as Eric chuckles.

“She’s tryin’ to figure some stuff out,” Braelyn provides.  “Sex-type stuff.”

“Hey!” Adilyn exclaims, aghast.

“I’m just sayin’,” Braelyn declares.  “When we were talkin’ to Devi an’ Rhys earlier, an’ they were sayin’ all that about not bein’ into doin’ the do or whatever -”

“Did you really just say that?” Adilyn rolls her eyes.

“Point is, why I’m tellin’ your secret is you’ve said yourself Nora’s the one who knows stuff,” Braelyn explains.  “She might be able to explain the sex stuff that like fuck we’re gonna get elsewhere.”

“It’s not actually a bad point,” Willa admits.  “First time I caught them doin’ this tyin’-up stuff, they explained it kinda perfect.  How it’s about givin’ up control and gettin’ to calm down, and stuff.”  There’s a note of slightly more personal understanding in her voice, one that Braelyn makes a note of.

Jessica, by this point, is stroking Nora’s hair, and Nora is all but purring.  “I’ll be happy to explain whatever you’d like to hear,” she says.  “Maybe not just right now, but…”

Adilyn sighs.  “Well, like, how do you know what you’re into?” she asks.  “That’s a good place to start.  An’ categories or whatever.”

“Hm,” Nora murmurs.  “So a broad overview of sexuality, you mean.  All of it.”

“I mean, I could look on the internet, I guess,” Adilyn shrugs.

“You don’t want to do that,” Jessica and Eric say in unison.

“You really don’t, they’re right,” Nora agrees, making it sound very ominous.  “I’ll be happy to explain things to you.  Will you give me a couple of nights to get my notes together?”

“Your notes?” Braelyn interjects, sounding disbelieving and impressed all at once.

“Yes,” Nora says.  “Honestly, I think all of the babies could use a bit of sex education.”


End file.
